A Place Called Home
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: A home is a place where you can enjoy the best things in life with someone you love. It's Seventeen OT13! Yaoi w/ Chan as a kid! Bilingual! T for yaoi-ness


**A Place Called Home**

**©Allamanda Cathartica, 2019**

**A story about a warm pastry shop and its bunch of love stories.**

**Just like a cup of tea accompanying the sunset,**

**Happiness is simple.**

**.**

.

.

.

"—_happiness is when you finally reach the time to come home and have some warm cuddles with the love of your life—"_

_**Happiness 1: Seungcheol's pastry family.**_

"_Okay, then_! _Mixing it with the strawberry cream will be a good idea. Yap, like that._"

Seorang pria tengah memberikan instruksi kepada seorang anak buahnya di dapur, di sebuah restoran pastry di seputaran Broadway Avenue yang terlihat ramai dikunjungi—_Dream Puffs Patisserie_. Tiga orang pelayan terlihat melayani di kasir, wajah mereka yang lelah tak membuat mereka berhenti tersenyum. Dua orang mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan pelanggan ke meja-meja di sana yang terlihat penuh oleh orang-orang kantoran yang bersenda gurau dengan kawan sesamanya, seorang pria yang asyik membaca novel sembari ditemani Cappucino dan _earphone_, atau beberapa pasang kekasih yang saling berbagi cerita dan terlihat sangat mesra. Ah, suasana restoran pastry itu terasa sangat hangat.

Seorang pria—dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan karyawan kebanyakan—pun membawa sebuah nampan berisi panekuk selai madu dan _strawberry milkshake_ dari dapur. Ia berjalan ke arah seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di halaman luar sembari membaca koran.

"_Honey pancake and strawberry milkshake, your liking as always, Mrs. Monica_."sapanya dengan hangat, kemudian menempatkan menu tersebut di meja.

"_A great taste for a great person. Great menu, Seungcheol. Thank you_."ucap wanita paruh baya itu, dan pria tadi—Seungcheol—pun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat.

"_Manager_!"

Seungcheol menoleh, mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu restoran dengan sedikit tidak santai. Ia menunjuk ke arah dapur, memberi sedikit isyarat padanya.

"_Phone call for you_."

"_Thanks, Luigi_."

Pria Seungcheol tadi pun undur diri dari pelanggannya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah dapur. Ia memasuki pintu dapur, dan langsung mengangkat telepon yang terlihat tengah digantung itu.

"_Seungcheol here_."

"_Glad you pick up the phone_! _How's the pastry doing_?"

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar suara lembut di ujung sana. Lelahnya pun terbayar begitu saja, mendengar suara yang selalu bisa membuatnya semangat. Seungcheol menatap jam dinding, terlihat sekali 30 menit lagi restoran harus tutup sedangkan pelanggan masih begitu banyak—biasanya mereka tutup jam 4 sore.

"_So crowded. Even I need to back up things with the boys, and Emily is having hard time dealing with the broken gas—just glad Evan changed the gas and used the new one_."jelas Seungcheol, mengundang kekehan manis di ujung sana.

"_Just don't forget to come home, will you_?"

"_I will never forget. Anything you need, sweetheart_?"

Panggilan manis Seungcheol membuat suara di ujung telepon sana semakin terkekeh manis. Seungcheol terkekeh renyah, tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan betapa cantiknya rekan meneleponnya di ujung sana—sedikit menduga bahwa dia sedang di dapur sambil menonton acara memasak makanan Italia favoritnya.

"_Glad you asked. Some ingredients are out in the house, probably you want to buy some in your way home. You know, Chan hardly eats if the tomato sauce is running out. He loves it so dearly, especially my handmade sauce_."

"_Okay then, send me the list_."

Seungcheol mencatat hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk ia beli di tengah perjalanan pulang nanti, supaya anaknya—yang dipanggil Chan tadi—mau makan dan istrinya bisa memasak saus tomat favoritnya.

"_Got to get it later. See you home, darling. Don't forget your evening tea_."ucap Seungcheol, kemudian tersenyum.

"_I won't. Bye, honey. I'm just glad you are okay_."

Seungcheol tersenyum. Beginilah jika ia dan istrinya sudah saling menelepon—serasa dunia milik berdua dan tidak ada satupun yang rela memutus hubungan telepon. Tapi, melihat membengkaknya jumlah pengunjung—wajar, sih, soalnya sedang peralihan musim gugur ke musim dingin dan semua orang membutuhkan potongan kue hangat dan cokelat hangat di penghujung hari—jadi ia harus segera pergi.

"_I will call you later. Bye, Jeonghan_."

"_Bye, my bear_."

Telepon itu pun ditutup oleh Seungcheol, yang kemudian menghela nafas dalam. Serasa mendapat energi baru, ia pun tersenyum bahagia dan segera pergi untuk membantu anak-anak buahnya melayani pelanggan.

Hari itu, toko itu tutup sejam lebih telat dari biasanya.

**-xoxo-**

"_Good work, everyone_! _Keep it up, rest well today, and since tomorrow is Saturday, so don't forget to come at 9 o'clock. Rest well, stay healthy, and don't forget to always be happy_!"

Seluruh pelayan saling bertepuk tangan, berterimakasih juga pada bosnya yang telah membantu kerja mereka seharian itu. Memang jumlah pelanggan selalu meningkat jika sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan cukup senang juga mengingat tip yang mereka dapat pun meningkat. Seungcheol menyalami beberapa pelayan, kemudian masuk ke ruang kerjanya untuk bersiap pulang.

"_Excuse me, sir_?"

Seungcheol menoleh, mendapati pelayan mudanya—nametagnya bernama Marie—yang datang padanya dan mengangguk sopan. Seungcheol balas mengangguk, kemudian kembali merapikan barang-barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke tas kerja.

"_Do you need something, Marie_?"tanya Seungcheol.

"_My sister got sick. She is in the hospital, now._"

Seungcheol menoleh padanya, dengan wajah yang prihatin. Marie menunduk lesu. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada bosnya, tapi ia tahu, bahwa Seungcheol adalah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai pertolongan—Seungcheol selalu membantu pegawainya yang kesusahan, apapun itu masalahnya.

"_Tell me more_."ucap Seungcheol, lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana.

"_I need my three-month salary, sir. I got the receipt of her recovery and I needed these amount of salary. You don't have to pay me for the next two months, I need it now. Just to pay for my sister_."ucap Marie, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis.

Marie mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantong apronnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Seungcheol. Itu kertas pembayaran dari salah satu rumah sakit. Seungcheol mengamati harga perawatannya yang terbilang cukup mahal, dan Seungcheol sadar bahwa ia harus membantu Marie.

"_Marie, when do you need to pay all of these_?"tanya Seungcheol.

"_Next Monday is the deadline, sir. If I can't afford it, then Sonia will be sent home and no one will treat her illness. I'm just so desperate to find money, but I believe you can help me, sir._"ucap Marie.

Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku cek dan menulis beberapa angka di sana. Ia menyobek cek tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Marie. Marie menerimanya, kemudian menatap nominal yang tertera di sana.

"_It is your three-month salary. I will still pay you for the next two months, but unfortunately I have to cut them half. Is it okay for you_?"tanya Seungcheol.

"_God, sir, it is perfect_!_ You really sure to give it now to me_?"tanya Marie, dengan nada yang sangat tidak percaya—Seungcheol memang terlalu baik!

"_It's all yours, Marie. You treat your sister, pay for her, and let me know if she is getting better_."ucap Seungcheol, diakhiri dengan senyuman hangat.

"_You have no idea how priceless it is_! _Thank you so much, sir_!"pekik Marie, kemudian mendekap Seungcheol dengan erat.

Seungcheol menepuk punggung gadis itu dengan lembut, penuh kebapakan. Marie menangis di atas pundak Seungcheol, kemudian ia berdiri dan menyeka air matanya. Marie tidak bisa menahan senyumannya menatap kertas cek yang Seungcheol berikan. Ia segera pamit undur diri, dan langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk menuju rumah sakit tempat adiknya sedang dirawat.

"_Another good deeds for today. Well done, Seungcheol_."

**-xoxo-**

Seungcheol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang terbilang cukup jauh dari restorannya. Di sampingnya terdapat beberapa _paper bag_ berisi list bahan dan makanan yang dibutuhkan istrinya. Seungcheol tak sabar untuk pulang dan makan malam bersama keluarganya—seperti biasanya, dia memang tidak pernah makan di luar, bahkan makan siang pun selalu diberi bekal dari rumah.

Sesampainya Seungcheol di sebuah rumah tingkat dua, ia segera masuk dan memarkir mobilnya di garasi. Ia menutup gerbang depan, menutup pintu garasi, dan kemudian membawa seluruh _paper bag_ itu ke dalam. Ia menekan tombol depan.

CKLEK! Pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang pria muda yang manis dan lebih pendek dari Seungcheol—tentunya lebih kurus juga. Pria muda itu tersenyum manis, kemudian mengambil alih beberapa _paper bag_ yang Seungcheol bawa. Jam dinding menunjukkan 6 lewat 34.

"_You are late. Anything happened_?"tanya pria muda itu, membuat Seungcheol terkekeh.

"_Just helped someone through her rough day_."ucap Seungcheol, disenyumi pria muda itu—dia adalah pria muda di telepon tadi, yang bernama Jeonghan.

"_You worked hard. Just relax for today. Your tea today is a green tea, and it's warm_."ucap Jeonghan, kemudian membuka jas pria itu dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"_I'm starving, actually_."ucap Seungcheol, dikekehi Jeonghan—_God, Seungcheol loves his laugh so dearly_.

"_I have cooked, but Chan won't touch the food without his sauce_."ucap Jeonghan, diangguki Seungcheol.

"_I understand_."

CHU! Seungcheol mencuri ciuman lembut dari Jeonghan. Jeonghan menatapnya dengan agak malu, dan Seungcheol hanya terkekeh renyah. Jeonghan merapikan barang-barang Seungcheol, kemudian menatap pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"_So, what's your plan tonight, Mr. Choi_?"tanya Jeonghan, dengan nada _cheeky_ yang dibuat-buat—Seungcheol tak bisa berhenti gemas pada pria muda itu.

"_Eat my wife, perhaps_?"

"_Jeez, what a bad mouth of you_! _But that's a good idea, though_?"

Seungcheol tak bisa tersenyum menghadapi istrinya yang sedikit sassy tapi lemah lembut dan agak karismatik itu. Ah, hari yang melelahkan, tapi kehadiran Jeonghan mampu mengusir kelelahannya, dan ia siap menyambut esok hari yang pastinya akan dipenuhi pelanggan juga.

Hari itu, Seungcheol berakhir dengan berbaring di atas kasurnya, dengan Jeonghan yang mendekapnya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut, membiarkan pria pekerja keras itu tertidur dalam dekapannya, beristirahat dengan tenang dan damai.

_**Happiness 1 – FIN**_

_**Happiness 2: Seokmin's lovable roommate.**_

"_Any question, kids_?"

Seorang guru tengah bertanya kepada murid-muridnya, di sebuah ruangan agak sempit di salah satu sudut New York. Itu adalah salah satu kursus privat untuk murid-murid sekolah menengah yang khusus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas ternama di Amerika Serikat. Seorang murid muda mengacungkan jarinya, ingin bertanya.

"_Yes, Seokmin_?"tanya sang guru.

"_Do you know, what was happened at the day of the Roman cavalry killed almost all the Knights of Templar_?"

Dan di sinilah dia, pria muda pemain utama kita yang bernama Lee Seokmin, seorang pemuda tampan yang bersekolah di salah satu sekolah menengah negeri di New York dan bermimpi untuk masuk ke New York University.

**-xoxo-**

"_Keep learning, kids_! _And don't forget we'll have a tryout next week for the History class_!"

Murid-murid di kelas itu merapikan barang-barangnya, ada beberapa yang sudah keluar kelas dan saling berbincang sambil jalan pulang bersama. Beberapa kawan Seokmin berpamitan duluan padanya, dan Seokmin menyahut dengan senang. Guru sejarah yang tadi mengajarnya pun tampak menunggu Seokmin membereskan barang-barangnya, baru ia keluar bersama dengan Seokmin. Pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dan tubuhnya juga proporsional—tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dia masih murid sekolah menengah!

"_Your progress is outstanding, Seokmin. I'm really happy for it_."ucap wanita paruh baya itu, diangguki Seokmin.

"_Thanks, Mrs. Monica. You have no idea how I really love history and I want to be a master of it. I just love the history of the world, and I have no plan to stop learning, at least until this moment_."jelas Seokmin, membuat guru itu tersenyum.

"_History makes me learn about how human acted at the past, and it is important to create so-called a mankind of our future. You are the holder of our future, Seokmin. Never stop learning, will you_?"ucap Mrs. Monica, diangguki Seokmin dengan antusias.

"_I will. Thanks for the advice, Mrs. Monica_. _Catch you later_!"ucap Seokmin.

Ia berpamitan pada gurunya itu, kemudian berjalan keluar gedung kursus. Mrs. Monica menatap jam tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 14:45.

"_Not late to have some warm pancake_."dan guru itu segera bersiap untuk segera pergi ke toko pastry favoritnya.

**-xoxo-**

Seokmin berjalan menyusuri jalanan New York, menatap setiap kesibukan di sana dengan seksama. Ada penjual hotdog yang dikerubungi anak-anak yang ingin membeli menunya, ada burung-burung merpati beterbangan di taman kota yang dipenuhi orang-orang dengan berbagai kesibukan, atau hanya sekedar kumpulan orang yang duduk di halte dan menunggu bis datang sambil melakukan beberapa kesibukan lain. Seokmin mengambil ponselnya, kemudian memasang _earphone_ dan memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang.

BIP!

"_You okay, sprout_?"

Seokmin terkekeh mendengar panggilan lembut itu. Ia selalu suka jika dia dipanggil _sprout_ (_read, _tunas) oleh orang di ujung telepon sana. Seokmin menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya—matahari masih bercahaya walau tampaknya sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Seokmin harap bisa sampai ke apartemennya sebelum hari gelap.

"_I'm just glad that you pick up my phone. I'm on my way home. Anything you need_?"tanya Seokmin, dan bisa ia dengar suara seseorang mengunyah.

"_Dinner, perhaps. I'm eating chips right now._"

"_Okay, will stop by to buy dinner. Anything else_?"

"_Nope, I'm cool. See you at apartment, Seokmin_! _Don't catch a cold_!"

BIP! Dan hubungan telepon itu pun terputus, meninggalkan Seokmin yang hanya terkekeh menatap teleponnya. Seokmin menyalakan pemutar musiknya, dan mulai menyalakan musik-musik orkestra favoritnya—Beethoven dan Chopin adalah maestronya.

"_Gosh, so cold today. Winter is coming faster than i thought._"

Seokmin pun mempercepat langkahnya, untuk segera sampai ke apartemennya yang berjarak 5 blok dari tempatnya kursus.

**-xoxo-**

Seokmin berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen, kemudian berjalan ke arah elevator. Ia menekan tombol 6, dan menunggu di elevator dengan sabar. Gedung apartemen terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya—biasanya kalau sudah mendekati musim dingin, orang-orang lebih memilih membeli makanan hangat di luar dulu baru pulang ke tempatnya. Seokmin menatap jam tangannya, dan bersyukur bahwa ia tidak terlambat jam makan malam.

TING! Pintu elevator terbuka, dan Seokmin segera menyusuri lantai menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah pintu bernomor 610, kemudian menekan passwordnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"_I'm home_!"

Seokmin menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu membuka sepatunya. Ia menaruh tasnya di sebuah kursi, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya—plastik makanan berisi dua porsi _asian noodle_ yang masih hangat, dengan dua gelas teh manis hangat. Seorang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya dari arah dapur, membawa dua buah piring dan dua pasang sumpit.

"_You are just in time. I just cooked some cookies, you'll love it_."ucap pria muda itu—dia lebih pendek dari Seokmin.

Seokmin tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dan mendekapnya—hangat tubuhnya membuat Seokmin ikut menghangat. CHU! Seokmin menciumnya singkat, kemudian terkekeh dan mencubit hidung pria muda itu.

"_A-aww_! _Stop it_!"ucap pria muda itu, membuat Seokmin terkekeh.

"_I'm just glad you came home before me._"ucap Seokmin, kemudian membuka pakaiannya saat itu dan hanya menyisakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek.

"_Only got two classes for today, no big deal. I have no interest on having time outside_."ucap pria muda itu, lalu duduk di samping Seokmin dan mendekap lengannya.

"_You are so clingy today, Jisoo. Something wrong_?"tanya Seokmin sambil membuka bungkusan _asian noodle_ mereka dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk rumah.

"_Nope. Some cuddle will be perfect_."ucap Jisoo, membuat Seokmin terkekeh.

"_You are having university exam next week, don't forget to study_."ucap Seokmin, diangguki Jisoo.

"_I am a good student, sir_."

Hmm, kalian pasti tidak menyangka kan bahwa teman sekamar Seokmin di apartemen adalah seorang senior di New York University—sudah tingkat 2 malah!—dan sekaligus adalah kekasih dari Lee Seokmin sejak mereka di sekolah menengah yang sama.

"_So, how about our plan to the pastry shop tomorrow_?"tanya Jisoo, sambil bergelayut manja pada Seokmin yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_If you want to, I'm cool. Totally free tomorrow. 3 o'clock_?"

"_3 o'clock, yes_!"

Sekarang kalian tahu alasan kenapa Seokmin berjuang untuk masuk ke New York University.

_**Happiness 2 – FIN**_

_**Happiness 3: Soonyoung's long distance relationship.**_

"_Excuse me, going through_! _Excuse me_."

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian sederhana tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup padat, lalu memutuskan untuk menyeberang zebra cross. Ia memasuki sebuah restoran pastry hangat, lalu segera menuju counternya—hari menjelang sore, dan untungnya dia datang sebelum antrian memanjang.

"_May I help you, sir_?"tanya seorang pelayan.

"_Yes. A cup of vanilla latte and strawberry plump cake, please_."

"_Here or take away_?"

"_Take away, please_."

"_Okay, right away, sir_."

Pria itu menatap jam tangannya, dan berharap bahwa ia tidak telat untuk hadir 30 menit lagi—15.00 adalah jam acaranya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, kemudian menunggu pelayan tersebut menyajikan menunya. Ia menatap interior restoran pastry itu. Terasa nyaman, hangat, tentu merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati satu atau dua buku novel.

"_Here you go, sir_. _$10 at total_."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya, dan pelayan pun menerimanya. Ia menggosoknya, dan keluarlah bukti transaksi mereka. Pelayan tersebut menyerahkan kartu kredit beserta bukti transaksi dan _paper bag_ berisi menu pesanan pria itu.

"_Have a good day, sir_!"

"_Thanks_!"

Pemuda itu segera berjalan keluar, lalu melangkah sedikit cepat—dia jelas tahu kemana tujuannya. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan mencari sebuah nomor yang penting. Ia pun menelepon nomor tersebut.

"_Damn, Soonyoung, where are you now_!?"seseorang terdengar agak kesal di ujung sana.

"_Just got out Broadway Avenue, 2 blocks away. Is boss already there_?"tanya Soonyoung, kemudian menyeberang jalan dengan setengah berlari dan terus menyusuri trotoar.

"_Negative. Just get your ass here, quickly_!"

"_I count on you, James_!"

Pria muda enerjik bernama Soonyoung tadi pun menutup teleponnya, dan segera setengah berlari menuju ke sebuah gedung yang terlihat di depan mata. Ia segera memasuki gedung itu, dan memperlihatkan _id card_ nya. Setelahnya, ia segera berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"_Damn, you are lucky, boss isn't here yet_."

Seorang pemuda pirang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya gemas. Soonyoung hanya menghela nafas pelan dan segera meraih satu set pakaiannya dan berganti baju. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat, lalu segera menata rambutnya cepat—agak berantakan karena tadi ia sedikit terburu-buru. Soonyoung meraih jaket kulit hitam metalik di sampingnya, kemudian mengangguk ke cermin.

"_Let me have my lunch_."

Soonyoung mengambil sebuah kursi dan memakan roti yang tadi ia pesan. Ia memakannya dengan tenang, bersyukur bahwa ia tidak terlambat untuk pertunjukkan yang akan terlaksana 15 menit lagi. James tampak mengintip dari balik tirai, dan sedikit meringis.

"_Jeez, bunch of people are coming_! _Our star is going to have fun today_!"

"_I hope so_."

Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, Soonyoung pun membersihkan mulutnya dan mulai merias wajahnya dengan sederhana—Soonyoung sudah tampan dari sananya, jadi tidak perlu riasan berlebih. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang gagah di hadapan cermin, bersiap untuk tampil.

"_Boss is coming_!"

Seorang pria paruh baya datang, kemudian meminta seluruh krunya untuk berkumpul dan menjelaskan teknisnya. Soonyoung mendengarkan baik-baik, meskipun dia sudah cukup familiar dengan instruksi-instruksi tersebut. Mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain, kemudian Soonyoung mempersiapkan dirinya di balik tirai—dia salah satu penampil awal bersama beberapa penampil lain.

"_Don't forget the choreographies_!"ucap James, mengingatkan.

"_You know I will kick this off, right_?"

Soonyoung tersenyum miring, percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

"_The first performance, our black dancers_!"

Dan Soonyoung memasuki tirai tersebut dengan begitu powerful, menampilkan segala kemampuannya yang terbaik untuk pertunjukkan hari itu.

**-xoxo-**

"_Good job, everyone_!"

Soonyoung tersenyum ke arah bosnya yang menyemangati anak-anaknya. Soonyoung membuka jaket kulitnya, lalu meraih sebuah handuk dan mengeringkan keringatnya. Ia menarik satu-dua teguk air segar di sampingnya, dan menyeka mulutnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan iseng-iseng saja membuka platform media sosial Instagram.

Ia melihat ke laman home nya, ketika sebuah akun baru saja memposting sesuatu. Soonyoung tersenyum. Postingan tersebut berisi foto sepotong _blueberry cheesecake _dan ditemani segelas _lemon squash_ di sampingnya. Postingan itu diupload oleh sebuah akun dengan username _ leejilee_ . Soonyoung menyukai postingan itu, kemudian mengomentarinya.

_So my Ji is having fun in Seoul, huh?_

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Ah, ia merindukan pria mungil itu. Dia menatap layar kuncinya, sebuah gambar dua orang pria yang tengah berfoto di sebuah restoran berdinding biru muda, dengan menu-menu makanan di hadapannya. Pria mungil di samping Soonyoung tampak tengah tertawa lepas, dengan sumpit di tangannya, sedangkan Soonyoung di sana tengah menelusuk wajahnya ke leher pria mungil itu—menggelitiknya. Soonyoung begitu merindukan pria mungil sipit itu—tak sabar untuk dipeluk dan mendengar celotehannya.

PING! Terdapat notifikasi. Soonyoung melihat Instagram, dan ada notifikasi balasan komentar. Akun tersebut membalasnya, dan Soonyoung tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

_Not as fun as I am with you_

_That's it_! Soonyoung membuka kontak ponselnya, kemudian menelepon sebuah nomor ponsel yang sudah dia hafal betul dan ia favoritkan pada list kontaknya. Ia tak sabar mendengar suara di ujung sana.

BIP!

"_Hello_? _Do you know why I really need a pink amaryllis from you right now_?"

_Here we go again._ Soonyoung kadang setengah gemas setengah kagum dengan pemikiran pria muda di sana yang tidak pernah dia duga. Pria muda di ujung telepon sana adalah seorang ahli dalam hal-hal romansa—jatuhnya jadi sedikit melankolis. Soonyoung sedikit memikirkan ilmu yang dia punya tentang bahasa bunga—jelas dia payah sekali dalam hal ini. Kepayahannya tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"_Tick tock, the clock is ticking, rabbit boy_!"

"_Because you want me to make sure that I won't forget about you_."jawab Soonyoung, dengan nada yang agak tidak yakin.

"_You seem unsure. Do you think it's the answer_?"

"_Yes or no, I don't mind. It's my answer now_."sahut Soonyoung, ingin sekali tertawa karena gemas maksimal.

"_Ding dong daeng, your anwser is correct_! _So, what's up_? _Aren't you supposed to have a show now_?"omongan pria muda ini pun mengundang tawa dari Soonyoung—akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga untuk menahan tawanya.

"_It was fun, usual thing. How're you in Seoul_?"tanya Soonyoung.

"_I'm good. There is a new cake corner at the Cheongdam-dong and I have been there. I saw you liked my latest post_."

"_I loved it. How were the menus_?"tanya Soonyoung, tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka—keduanya memang penggemar berat pastry.

"_They're great, the place was cozy, too. I want us to come there again next time you are back here. When do you come home, Soonyoung_?"tanya pemuda di sana, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"_Another four days, and after that, I'm yours, Jihoon_."jawab Soonyoung, membuat pria di sana—Jihoon namanya—terkekeh.

"_Okay, then. Luckily, I'm able to wait for four more days. Enough for me to be away from you for like a week, driving me crazy here. No one to cuddle with_."

Soonyoung terkekeh, tak bisa membayangkan seimut apa seorang Jihoon mengatakan kalimat sebelumnya padanya. Keimutan Jihoon lah yang selalu meleburkan hati Soonyoung, membuatnya tak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada pria muda penyuka _blueberry_ itu.

"_I'm still your rabbit, right_?"tanya Soonyoung.

"_Right. Okay, then. I'm waiting for your amaryllis here. You know I'm always serious about these kind of things, right_?"ucap Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung tersenyum—senyumnya yang tampan sedikit menarik perhatian beberapa penampil wanita di belakang panggung sana.

"_It's your thing, sunshine. You'll have it in 3._"ucap Soonyoung, dan ia bisa mendengar suara orang terkikik geli di sana.

"_You are always listening to me, aren't you_?"

"_Do you mind me if I don't listen to you, boy_?"tanya Soonyoung balik, kali ini dengan nada sedikit seduktif.

"_I totally mind it. Well then, you have a show to catch. Don't forget to eat good food. Recently scientists found out that good food represents Heaven._"ucap Jihoon.

"_They have good food here. Don't worry. Yours are still my best_."ucap Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon terkekeh.

"_I miss you, truly miss you. Thanks for calling, Soonyoung_."

"_Me too. And I only call you, so don't worry_."ucap Soonyoung.

"_Bye_!_ Send me my amaryllis_!"

"_Right away, dear_!"

BIP! Hubungan telepon itu terputus, dan Soonyoung menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah layar ponselnya, begitu gemas dengan wajah Jihoon yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Beberapa wanita mendekatinya, kemudian menyapa Soonyoung.

"_You look so happy, Soonyoung. Something good_?"tanya salah seorang dari mereka, bermaksud menggoda Soonyoung.

"_Ladies, I'm sorry, but I have to order some flowers. If you don't mind, excuse me_."ucap Soonyoung—dan tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya—melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

Para wanita itu sedikit murung dengan kepergian Soonyoung. Soonyoung adalah salah satu penari sekaligus penampilpaling tampan di sana, dan tidak sedikit yang menaruh hati padanya. Tetapi, karena memang dasarnya Soonyoung tidak suka mengumbar hubungannya dengan Jihoon, belum banyak yang tahu kenyataannya.

"_That's a wrong idea to get close to Soonyoung_."

Para wanita itu menoleh, mendapati James yang tengah merapikan kemejanya dan bersiap untuk pulang—untung acara mereka sudah selesai. James menatap para wanita tadi, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"_You girls don't know anything, aren't you_? _Soonyoung is taken_!_ He already has someone out there. Go pick someone else. By the way, I'm still single, so I'm cool if you girls want to have some nights with me_."ucap James, kemudian diakhiri tawa geli dan berjalan keluar—meninggalkan para wanita yang kesal dengan tingkah lakunya.

Sepertinya mereka harus tahu lebih banyak dulu mengenai Soonyoung, dan dunianya—tentu saja.

Di lain tempat, Soonyoung telah berjalan menyusuri trotoar, menuju ke apartemen miliknya yang berjarak sekitar 6 blok dari sana. Soonyoung mencari sebuah nomor berdomisili Korea Selatan di ponselnya, kemudian meneleponnya.

"_Soonyoung_! _May I help you_?"

"_Uncle Yoo, I may need your help to make a bucket of pink amaryllis. I'll give you the address. The payment is via _."

Begitulah Soonyoung, yang tak pernah ingkar janji untuk Jihoon tercintanya—bahkan untuk mengirim buket bunga amarilis yang diminta Jihoon secara sedikit paksa!

_**Happiness 3 – FIN**_

_**Happiness 4: Mingyu's fetish.**_

Hari itu, suasana New York tampak sedikit mendung. Peralihan dari siang menuju sore terasa cukup teduh, dan orang-orang masih memadati jalanan New York. Sudut-sudut Pennsylvania Station dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali seorang pria yang tengah berjalan sedikit cepat, melewati beberapa orang yang—menurutnya—berjalan agak lambat.

"_Excuse me, sir. Excuse me, mam. I'm sorry. Coming through. I'm sorry_."ucap pemuda tinggi itu.

Ia menaiki barisan tangga, mengejar cahaya yang keluar dari ujung tangga. Ah, tampak kesibukan kota New York di hadapannya, dengan kendaraan berlalu lalang. Pemuda itu menatap ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian berlari kecil mengejar sebuah taksi.

"_Taxi_! _Hey_! _Taxi_!"pekiknya, sambil memegangi tas gunungnya yang sedikit bergoyang akibat larinya.

Taksi kuning itu berhenti, dan pemuda itu langsung masuk pintu penumpang. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _catching his breath so hard_. Supir taksi itu menatapnya sabar.

"_Dream Puffs Patisserie, Broadway Avenue_."ucap Mingyu, lalu menghela nafas lega setelah akhirnya bisa bersandar sedikit ke kursi penumpang.

Mingyu menatap jam tangannya digitalnya yang menunjukkan angka 14:48, dan ia begitu bersyukur karena ia belum telat—ia ada janji jam 15:00, dan orang yang akan bertemu dengannya bukanlah tipe yang menoleransi keterlambatan. Mingyu menatap lingkungan di luar taksinya. Ia baru saja kembali dari travelingnya di Arizona dan—tanpa pikir panjang untuk kembali ke apartemennya sejenak dan menaruh tas gunung besarnya—Mingyu langsung mengiyakan janji temu dengan kekasihnya di New York, setelah dua minggu hanya berjumpa via Skype. Bodoh memang, tapi Mingyu pikir itu bisa jadi sedikit tantangan untuknya memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya yang kadang memang banyak maunya—toh Mingyu tidak keberatan.

"_Just arrived, sir. $10_."

Mingyu mengeluarkan selembar uang, kemudian menyerahkannya dan langsung berjalan keluar. Ia menatap restoran pastry di hadapannya yang agak dipadati pengunjung, dan segera berjalan masuk—Mingyu bahkan tak memedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya sebagai seorang pria muda tinggi dan kekar yang membawa tas gunung besar di punggungnya.

Mingyu mengendarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati seorang pria muda—yang sangat dia kenal—tengah duduk di dekat kaca restoran. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mingyu langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan langsung mencium pipi kirinya—pria muda itu tengah melamun. CHU!

Pria muda itu menoleh, dan langsung bersemu merah ketika menyadari siapa yang barusan mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Mingyu tersenyum tampan, dan langsung melepaskan tas gunungnya dan duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, tapi Mingyu tetap tersenyum. Pemuda itu menatap jam tangannya, dan tersenyum manis.

"_Five minutes more and you'll be late_."ucap pemuda manis itu.

"_But I'm not_."

Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan membawakan pesanan pemuda manis itu, dan Mingyu meminta tolong untuk memesan juga. Setelahnya, mereka saling berpandangan. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum tampan dan membuka dua kacing teratas kemejanya—_damn is it only him or New York is getting hotter_?

"_For your information, it's about to be winter so you have no reason to, ehem, open your clips like that_."ucap pemuda manis itu, dengan wajah yang memerah—Mingyu gemas sekali dengan wajah malu-malu itu.

"_It's my right to open them, Mr. Jeon. But, perhaps, you can prohibit me to do so_."ucap Mingyu, dengan nada seduktif yang kentara.

"_Shut up. I'm not prohibiting you. It's just, emm..._"

"_If you say so, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo._"ucap Mingyu, kemudian mengancing kembali kedua kancingnya—dia jelas mengerti arah pemikiran Wonwoo.

Pria manis di hadapannya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu pun hanya berdehem, berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya. Mingyu suka jika seperti ini. Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pria manis yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak membuatnya terlihat lebih berumur—hey, bukankah Wonwoo malah terlihat jauh lebih imut dibanding Mingyu yang besar berotot?

"_Your Moccachino, sir_."

Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Mingyu, dan menaruhnya dengan lembut di hadapanya. Mingyu berterimakasih, dan langsung meneguknya. Wonwoo menatap kegiatan Mingyu, kemudian beralih ke kaca di luar.

"_So, how was Arizona_?"tanyanya, memulai basa-basi mereka.

"_Not so great. Just a usual hiking, no interest in coming back. Except if I bring you, that will be different_."

Wonwoo tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput minumannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Mingyu. Mingyu juga menatapnya. Ah, 2 minggu tidak bertemu pria manis itu membuatnya nyaris gila—padahal itu hanya mendaki! Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Wonwoo menatap genggaman tangan itu, kemudian menunduk malu.

"_You look just like usual. Cute, and a bit sexy. What lip balm are you using, now_?"tanya Mingyu, dilanjut oleh gerakan tangannya yang mengusap tangan pria manis itu.

"_Maybelline Baby Lips, cherry lip balm. I found out that cherry is the best taste for my lips now_."

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap bibir Wonwoo yang _so damn seductive_! Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari Mingyu yang terus memperhatikan bibirnya. Dia mulai sedikit takut sekarang—Mingyu memang memiliki sedikit _fetish_ terhadap bibir Wonwoo.

"_Stop doing that_! _I'm embarrassed_!"pekiknya.

Mingyu terkekeh, kemudian menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia meminta Wonwoo untuk segera menghabiskan menunya, lalu berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar seluruh pesanan mereka. Wonwoo sebenarnya bingung kenapa, tapi ia tidak mengelak—ia benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya yang memang tinggal sedikit. Setelahnya, ia melihat Mingyu yang berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya—agak keras, tapi tidak menyakitinya. Tak lupa, Mingyu meraih tas gunungnya dan segera menggendongnya dengan satu tangannya yang menganggur.

"_Mi-Mingyu_!_ Where are we going_?"tanya Wonwoo.

"_I have no interest on wasting you this time. You'll be fully under my control, this whole weekend. 2 weeks without you had driven me almost like a schizophrenic._"

Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo jelas sedikit ketakutan, tapi tubuhnya menjadi sedikit bergetar dan—jujur saja—dia merindukan Mingyu dan segala yang pria itu miliki. Mingyu tersenyum, kemudian mengecup hidung Wonwoo lembut dan segera menarik empu tangan itu. Ia memanggil sebuah taksi.

Mingyu jelas tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya bercumbu dengan pria muda kakak tingkatnya di universitas itu. _Fetish_ nya pada bibir pria manis itu sudah melunjak, hampir saja dia meledak.

_Mingyu sure will be exploded this whole weekend._

_**Happiness 4 – FIN**_

_**Happiness 5: Junhui's home**_

"_Excuse me, sir. Would you like to have your lunch, sir_?"

"_Yes, thank you_."

Pramugari tersebut pun segera undur diri dari hadapan pemuda itu, yang saat ini tengah membaca sebuah majalah. Merasa bosan, ia pun menutup pintunya dan mulai bersandar untuk menonton televisi di hadapannya. TOK TOK! Seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan pemuda itu segera membukanya.

"_Your appetizer, sir_."

Pramugara itu menaruh segelas anggur merah dan sebuah mangkuk di meja di hadapannya. Mangkuk itu berisi potongan buah-buahan beraneka warna yang diberi _mayonnaise_. Pramugara itu menaruh sebuah tisu dan sebuah sendok di hadapannya.

"_Excuse me, but, when do we arrive at New York_?"tanya pemuda itu.

"_Approximately in five hours, sir._"jawab pramugara itu, dan pemuda itu tak lupa berterimakasih.

"_Can you bring me a glass of water, please_? _I'm about to go to sleep after having my lunch_."

"_Certainly, Mr. Junhui._"

Pramugara itu pun segera pergi untuk mempersiapkan air yang diminta pemuda bernama Junhui itu. Junhui segera meneguk anggur merahnya sedikit, lalu kembali menonton televisi di hadapannya. Ia meraih mangkuk salad buah miliknya, lalu segera memakannya perlahan—makan sambil menonton televisi, tentu saja.

Perjalanan masih panjang, dan Junhui rasa, _lunch_ nya telah tiba.

**-xoxo-**

Berbaring di atas pesawat membuatnya agak lupa untuk bangun—_first class_ memang tidak pernah mengecewakan pelanggannya. Junhui menatap jendela pesawat di sampingnya, memandang pemandangan di sana sembari berbaring di kasur kecilnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, memikirkan seseorang yang telah lama tak berjumpa dengannya—2 tahun sudah Junhui pergi ke Hong Kong untuk menuntut ilmu. Sekembalinya, Junhui telah menjadi seorang profesor muda dan langsung direkrut di salah satu institut teknologi terkenal Amerika—Massachusetts Institute of Technology—sebagai profesor muda yang akan mengajar Quantum Mechanic.

"_Ah, it's been a long time_."gumamnya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto seorang pemuda manis di sana yang tengah tersenyum, dengan matanya yang mengecil ketika memamerkan senyumnya. Junhui jelas menyayanginya—dia tak bisa menghilangkan senyum di atas wajahnya. Junhui mengecup foto itu, kemudian menaruhnya di dada—sedikit melankolis, tapi ya sudah lah.

"_I've been waiting for this moment. I hope you don't forget me, my panda_."gumamnya.

Junhui menarik selimut hingga sebatas perutnya, kemudian menaikkan sedikit kasurnya. Ia menyalakan lampu tidur, kemudian membuka sebuah buku novel. Ia pun membacanya—cukup membantunya untuk jatuh tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya pun, ia tak bisa menghilangkan sosok manis yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

**-xoxo-**

Lima jam telah berlalu, dan kini Junhui tengah bersiap untuk segera turun dari pesawat. Pesawat besar itu akan segera mendarat di John F. Kennedy International Airport, mengantarnya ke kota tempat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan _his beloved panda_—New York. Junhui meraih sebuah tas, kemudian segera turun—layanan _first class_ memudahkannya untuk membawa barang-barang berat, lagipula, barang-barang itu langsung diantarkan ke alamat apartemennya sebagai salah satu pelayanannya.

Junhui menikmati angin segar yang menghembus wajahnya, sesaat setelah ia mendaratkan kakinya di tanah. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian berjalan santai mengikuti arahan dari pramugari yang mendampinginya. Junhui tidak sabar untuk menemui seseorang, yang telah ia informasikan untuk bertemu dan menjemputnya di bandara.

Junhui masuk ke ruangan untuk _check out_, dan langsung banyak orang yang ia lihat di sana. Orang-orang itu menjemput kenalannya, bahkan ada beberapa yang saling haru bertemu—telah lama tidak bertemu. Junhui tersenyum menatap orang-orang itu. Dia ikut senang karena akhirnya orang-orang ini tidak perlu lagi berpisah dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Momen yang ia tunggu pun tiba tak terduga.

"_JUNHUI_!"

Junhui menoleh, ketika mendapati pekikan riang berbalut haru yang berasal dari kumpulan bangku di barat. Seorang pemuda tinggi semampai berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat—tak memedulikan pakaiannya yang sedikit ikut terbang. Junhui tersenyum sangat lebar, dan bersiap untuk hantaman terkuat.

HUP! Pemuda manis tadi langsung memeluk Junhui, mengangkat kakinya, dan membiarkan Junhui menggendongnya sambil berputar-putar—_koala hug_. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Junhui, dan Junhui sadar bahwa pemuda itu menangis. Junhui mengusap punggungnya, menenangkannya—tapi jelas Junhui mana bisa tenang dan bersyukurlah ia bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"_You, dumb-ass_! _It's been a long time_! _You have no idea how crazy I was here without you_!"pemuda itu berbicara sambil menangis sesenggukan, membuat Junhui tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"_Boy, you just didn't know that I was like a schizophrenic dude, Minghao._"sahut Junhui.

Pemuda manis berwajah oriental Tiongkok itu turun, kemudian menangkup wajah Junhui dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, persetan orang-orang melihat mereka kebingungan, mereka benar-benar butuh saling melampiaskan kerinduan bersama, seakan dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

"_I miss you so much, it hurts_."ucap pemuda manis bernama Minghao itu, kemudian menarik nafas dalam.

Junhui menyeka air mata pada wajah Minghao dengan lembut. Sudah lama sekali ia merindukan wajah itu. Wajah sassy yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi—jarak tidak membuat mereka lupa untuk saling mencintai dan mendukung. Berat di awal, memang, menyadari bahwa Junhui menerima beasiswa teknik di Hong Kong, tapi Minghao masih waras untuk terus mendukung Junhui dan tidak melarangnya pergi—dia bukan tipikal orang dramatis.

"_How I really miss this face so dearly. I miss everything about you_."gumam Junhui, kemudian mencubit pelan kedua pipi Minghao yang sedikit berisi.

CHU! Minghao langsung mencium Junhui cepat, membuat Junhui tertegun. Minghao tersenyum manis, kemudian mendekap Junhui sangat erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Junhui. Junhui mendekapnya balik, membiarkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan surai lembut Minghao—_gosh, _Junhui bahkan merindukan wangi parfum Minghao.

"_Don't go away from me, again_."bisik Minghao, diangguki Junhui.

"_I promise you_."

Junhui mengecup pelan hidung Minghao, membuat Minghao terkekeh. Minghao menggenggam tangan Junhui dengan erat—sedikit memeluk lengan kekarnya juga—dan ia menariknya pelan. Junhui menerima saja apa yang akan Minghao lakukan padanya.

"_Come on_! _I've ordered a table in Dream Puffs_!"pekik Minghao dengan senang—tidak menyadari Junhui yang kurang familiar dengan nama itu.

"_Dream Puffs_?_ Is that a place or something_?"

"_Yes, it's the best pastry shop in the city_! _Come on_! _It's 2 o'clock, and I order it for 3_!"

Dan mereka pun setengah berlari menuju sebuah taksi umum yang tengah parkir, dan taksi itu segera menghilang untuk menuju ke Dream Puffs Patisserie di Broadway Avenue—meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi tidak mengurungkan semangat mereka.

Tangan mereka tak terlepas, saling menggenggam erat.

_**Happiness 5 – FIN**_

_**Happiness 6: Hansol's birthday present**_

"_So, see you next week_! _And don't forget to make an English essay about history of human_!"

Seorang pria muda membereskan tasnya, setelah ia menyelesaikan pengajarannya. Murid-murid di hadapannya segera pergi, beberapa sambil bersenda gurau atau membahas mata pelajaran yang baru mereka pelajari. Pria muda itu merapikan tasnya, ketika seorang perempuan muda berjalan ke arahnya dengan riang.

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Chwe_!"

Pria muda itu menoleh, dan membalas dengan senyuman. Perempuan muda itu hanya diam—dengan sedikit menahan senyum—sambil memainkan tali tasnya. Pria muda Mr. Chwe tadi pun mengenakan tasnya, kemudian menatap perempuan itu.

"_Shall we_?"

Mereka berjalan berdua keluar ruangan kelas. Mr. Chwe—_or Hansol for short_—adalah seorang pengajar bahasa di kursus privat tersebut. Ia adalah seorang guru muda sekaligus mahasiswa S2 aktif di Massachusetts University. Ia tengah menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu kelulusannya di kampus, dan memutuskan untuk mengajar privat.

"_So, are you free this night_?"tanya perempuan muda itu, disenyumi Hansol.

"_I'm afraid I already have a plan for tonight. Why_?"tanya Hansol balik.

"_I want to go to buy some new clothes for the winter_."ucap perempuan itu dengan semangat—dia tidak menyadari bahwa Hansol mengerti maksud ajakannya.

"_I'm sorry, but I have to take my boyfriend to a restaurant tonight. He has been waiting for like a week to go with me_."ucap Hansol, dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin—lagipula, tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

Gadis itu kaget mendengarnya—apalagi mendengar Hansol mengakui bahwa dia punya sedikit perbedaan orientasi seksual. Hansol jelas gay, dan dia tidak berniat menyembunyikannya—toh tidak akan ada yang menghujatnya selama ia hidup di Negeri Paman Sam. Hansol mengusap rambut gadis itu, kemudian menepuknya lembut.

"_Go ask someone else, my dear. A lot of boys are waiting to have a dinner with a pretty young lady like you_."ucap Hansol, kemudian berjalan menjauh—membiarkan gadis itu dalam keterdiamannya.

**-xoxo-**

"_May I help you, sir_?"

"_Yes. I would like to reserve a table for tonight, 7 o'clock. Two people, please_."

Hansol tengah berada di depan counter, diikuti sedikit antrian di belakangnya—toko pastry itu memang mulai sibuk ketika memasuki sore hari. Pelayan di counter meraih notesnya, dan mencatat pesanan Hansol. Ia menanyakan pesanan khusus untuk malam nanti, dan Hansol hanya menjawab sekadarnya.

"_Do you like to take the simple package or the romantic package, sir_?"

"_Romantic, please. No cheese on the cake_."

Hansol tidak suka keju. Pelayan itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Hansol. Hansol menatap interior ruangan itu sesaat. Hangat dan menyenangkan—kekasihnya jelas akan menyukai atmosfir dari restoran yang terkenal akan inovasi pastry nya ini. _He will love it, for sure_.

"_Please pay the first payment, and to complete the payment is after event, sir_."

Hansol mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, dan mulai membayar. Ia menunggu dengan sabar, membiarkan pelayan itu melakukan tugasnya. Setelahnya, ia menerima sebuah bukti pembayaran dan kartu kreditnya.

"_See you at 7 o'clock, Mr. Chwe_!"

"_Thanks_!"

Hansol segera berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Dream Puffs Patisserie. Ia menghela nafas pelan, merasakan suasana kota New York yang cukup ramai—terutama menjelang sore dimana orang-orang pulang bekerja dan mulai bercengkerama bersama. PIP! Ponsel Hansol menunjukkan notifikasi sms, dan ia segera melihatnya. Hansol tersenyum.

_Bunny Boo: Coming home tonight?_

_Chwe Boy: Yes. On my way_

Setelah membalasnya, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengajak kekasihnya itu makan malam di restoran pastry yang menyenangkan. Langkahnya semakin mantap, seiring apartemennya yang semakin dekat—1 blok lagi.

Hansol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

** -xoxo-**

PIP! Pintu apartemen itu terbuka setelah Hansol menekan password nya. Ia melangkah masuk, dan membuka sepatunya di dekat rak sepatu belakang pintu. Seorang pemuda manis menghampirinya seraya membawa secangkir susu yang tengah diaduk, wajahnya terlihat hangat sekali—Hansol tidak pernah bosan melihat wajahnya.

"_How's your day_?"tanya pemuda manis itu, kemudian menyeruput susunya.

"_It's good. I have good news for you_."ucap Hansol, kemudian membuka pakaian formalnya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

CHU! Ia mengecup singkat bibir cherry itu, sedikit menyesapi rasa susu di sana. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum cerah, menunggu kabar baik yang dibawa oleh pria blasteran Korea-Amerika itu.

"_I'm listening._"

"_You know the pastry shop right at the Broadway Avenue, the one we discussed about a week ago_?"tanya Hansol, dan pemuda manisnya mengangguk ceria.

"_It's the best pastry shop in New York, of course_."

"_Boo Seungkwan, I think you will be interested to join me on an exclusive dinner there, just both of us_."

Pemuda manis itu terdiam, mendengar ucapan Hansol yang diselingi senyum tampan pria itu. Pemuda bernama Boo Seungkwan itu segera menaruh cangkir susunya, dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Hansol dengan wajah lebih excited lagi. Hansol tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan bukti pembayaran untuk reservasi mejanya di sana, membuat Seungkwan tak bisa menahan kesenangannya.

"_Oh My God, Hansol_!_ Are we really going out tonight_? _Two of us_?"tanya Seungkwan, menatap bukti pembayaran itu dengan takjub.

"_Tonight, I'm yours_."ucap Hansol.

"_Kyaaaaa, this is great_!"

Seungkwan langsung mendekap Hansol erat, dan Hansol tertawa melihatnya. Dia sangat senang dengan reaksi dari kekasihnya ini—sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah dia menyukainya. Pemuda manis ini selalu membuat semua terasa worth it.

CHU! Seungkwan mengecup bibir Hansol, dan disambut dengan baik oleh Hansol. Mereka berciuman mesra, menyalurkan rasa senang mereka hari itu. Seungkwan tersenyum dalam senyumannya, bagaimana ia begitu bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang pengertian seperti Hansol.

"_So, how about we prepare to go out tonight_?"

"_Sounds great_!"

_**Happiness 6 – FIN**_

"—_a home is where you realize that you don't want to leave after you arrived there—"_

**A Place Called Home – END**

**Ps: hello, fellas!**

**It's been a long time, isn't it?**

**Oke jadi aku bener-bener minta maaf karena bukannya nyelesaiin If You Could See Me Now, malah bikin project baru. But yeah, let's just say it's my apology to all my best readers!**

**Btw, bentar lagi mau UAS nih! Gimana kabar semuanya? I hope you guys have a great day! Minggu lalu SVT ke sini, jadi kepikiran buat upload project ini daripada menua di draft pribadi wkwk. Congrats buat yang lusa nonton EXO! Ah, I miss them so much :"**

**So, jangan lupa Review dan Favourite nya yaaaa!**

**w/ peace, Allamanda Cathartica**

**2019**


End file.
